Gestion du stress
by The Evil Riddle
Summary: En tant que chef de cabinet et ami, Ed prend soin d'Oswald comme la prunelle de ses yeux : il gère son stress, allège son emploi du temps, s'occupe de diverses tracasseries auprès des gangs et l'accueille à la maison avec un bain chaud et une tasse de thé. Après tout la dette qu'il a contracté envers Oswald ne sera jamais complètement remboursée. (lemon)


Le fanart en couverture est signé Sleeping potatoe

* * *

Le maire était soumis à d'énormes pressions que son chef de cabinet se devait, dans la mesure du possible, d'amoindrir. C'était l'une de ses missions.

Mais aussi, en tant qu'ami, c'était l'un des devoirs auxquels Edward se sentait astreint, et plus encore, il ne pouvait supporter de savoir Oswald énervé quand ils étaient dans la même pièce.

Evidemment, ce n'était pas lui la raison de cette tension, ce qui était heureux. La possibilité qu'il puisse devenir un poids pour Oswald plutôt qu'une aide était l'une de ses pires terreurs. Son admiration, son affection pour cet homme qui emplissait toute son existence de son aura bienfaisante, étaient la pierre angulaire des pouvoirs qu'il exerçait sur lui. Car en dépit de sa soumission volontaire, il possédait une influence sur le Pingouin, une influence dont il se servait pour l'aider, jamais pour ses propres intérêts – il ne pourrait jamais !

Il connaissait son ami et mentor par cœur. Il savait reconnaître les signes indiquant son état mental, les craquelures dans son masque révélant la créature sauvage prête à se déchaîner sur le premier venu. Le contrôle d'Oswald sur lui-même était aussi fragile que l'équilibre d'une danseuse sur un fil, et pour maintenir sa position, il lui fallait à tout prix le maintenir. Et Edward considérait que cela faisait partie de ses attributions.

Aussi, quand ce jour-là, il discerna les premiers symptômes du stress, il formalisa un plan : il allégea l'emploi du temps du maire, quitte à devoir faire passer à la trappe des réunions – ils en re-fixeraient de nouvelles. Il s'occupa également de ses activités moins légales, prenant soin d'évacuer les problèmes mineurs et de confier à des subalternes les tâches qu'il ne pouvait effectuer lui-même – comme de se débarrasser de preuves compromettantes ou d'aller menacer quelqu'un.

Ensuite il fit en sorte que personne ne vienne déranger le maire dans son bureau – qu'ils passent tous par lui. Cela lui demanda beaucoup plus d'énergie de prendre pour lui une partie du travail d'Oswald, mais il le faisait avec joie en sachant que cela soulagerait ce dernier du poids qui lui pesait sur les épaules.

Il était là pour ça après tout. A quoi d'autres pourrait-il bien servir sinon ?

Il s'arrangea pour arriver le premier au manoir afin de faire des préparatifs pour accueillir Oswald dans de bonnes conditions.

Lorsque celui-ci arriva chez lui, fourbu et de mauvaise humeur, il fut défait de son manteau par un Ed tout guilleret.

« Puis-je savoir la raison de cette hilarité ? », interrogea le Pingouin avec une acidité vindicative.

\- Ce n'est pas de l'hilarité. Je suis simplement content de te voir rentré à la maison, répondit immédiatement Edward.

Il se détourna vivement pour accrocher le manteau à une patère, cachant l'embarras qui lui serra momentanément la poitrine. Il avait répliqué sans arrière-pensée, sans réfléchir, et maintenant il se rendait compte qu'il avait utilisé le mot « maison » comme s'il s'agissait de leur foyer à tous les deux.

Il ne se sentait pas le droit de prétendre cela. C'était la maison d'Oswald, une maison que le Pingouin acceptait gracieusement de partager avec lui, mais il ne fallait pas qu'Ed se mette à croire que cela l'autorisait à émettre la moindre marque d'appartenance à cet endroit, comme s'il pouvait en être le propriétaire. Il était un hôte.

Cela lui faisait mal de le reconnaître, mais ce n'était pas vraiment chez lui, quelque soit son sentiment sur le sujet.

Il conduisit Oswald à la salle de bain, où l'attendait un bon bain chaud. Il le laissa se déshabiller pour aller faire du thé. Ses pensées voguèrent librement tandis qu'il patientait que la bouilloire siffle : il aimait tant se sentir utile, et surtout pour Oswald. Il lui devait tant, il avait une dette énorme envers cet homme, une dette qu'il ne pourrait sans doute jamais rembourser. Le fait qu'Oswald semble l'apprécier était un tel miracle qu'il suffisait seul à son bonheur le plus complet. Et toutefois, cela n'empêchait pas ses pensées de vadrouiller du côté de certains scénarios où Oswald s'occupait de lui avec le même soin qu'il en faisait avec le maire. Mais il n'était pas en position de réclamer cela. Oswald était son professeur, et son supérieur hiérarchique, en plus d'être celui qui l'hébergeait et le nourrissait – et l'habillait !

Il fallait bien qu'il apporte sa contribution à leur relation et partenariat. Il ne pouvait être le seul à bénéficier des avantages.

Et puis il se souvint avec tendresse des biscuits, du pull-over et des nombreux cadeaux qu'Oswald lui avait envoyés à Arkham. C'était injuste de penser qu'Oswald ne s'occupait pas de lui. Il y avait aussi le costume qu'il lui avait fait faire sur mesure pour son intronisation à son service. Et il y avait eu plein de petites choses, des petites attentions qui n'étaient certes pas aussi visibles que les efforts qu'Ed avait mis en œuvres aujourd'hui, mais qui, à force de récurrence, montraient sans équivoque l'attachement du Pingouin à son égard.

La tendresse et la gratitude l'envahirent, lui faisant monter le rouge aux joues et cette sensation agréable de chaleur au fond de la poitrine.

Le sifflement de la théière le ramena à ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il avait préparé un petit plateau avec une petite tranche de cake frais dans une assiette à dessert et une tasse de thé avec du miel, puis s'empressa de rejoindre Oswald.

Ce dernier se détendait dans la baignoire. Il rouvrit les yeux en percevant l'arrivée d'Edward. Le jeune homme posa délicatement le plateau sur un tabouret et porta la tasse aux mains tendues du Pingouin, qui s'en saisit. Il souffla à la surface du liquide brûlant, et but une gorgée avec un air de profonde satisfaction.

« Merci. », murmura-t-il.

Edward s'illumina. Il décida de laisser un peu d'intimité au Pingouin et quitta la pièce discrètement.

Il aurait aimé rester et se charger d'aider Oswald à se laver. Il l'avait déjà fait autrefois, dans d'autres circonstances, mais aujourd'hui il l'aurait davantage apprécié, car la signification aurait été différente. Cependant, il savait que le timing n'était pas le bon : Oswald avait besoin de se retrouver un peu seul, sa présence ne ferait que le gêner pour l'instant. Plus tard dans la soirée, il sera toujours possible, quand Oswald aura eu assez de temps avec lui-même, de passer des moments avec lui, des moments tout aussi intimes et privilégiés.

Car c'était une des fiertés d'Edward Nygma, de pouvoir se targuer d'avoir avec le maire cette relation si particulière, d'être un homme de confiance à qui Oswald accordait une proximité exceptionnelle, presque digne de celle qu'entretiendrait un couple.

Ed aimait cela. C'était plus confortable que tout ce qu'il avait vécu auparavant, mieux que vivre seul, et tellement mieux que son enfance en famille – et, il avait un peu de mal à l'admettre, mieux que sa relation éphémère avec Kristen.

Il s'installa donc dans le petit salon avec de la musique et des mots croisés. Il savait qu'Oswald finirait par descendre, il n'y avait pas d'urgence. Au contraire, le but de la manœuvre était de créer un environnement des plus paisibles.

Cela ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'Ed n'était pas impatient. Pourtant il rongea son frein, et si son pied tapait rapidement sur le tapis pendant qu'il remplissait ses grilles, ce n'était pas sa faute. Il faisait de son mieux pour Oswald.

Enfin, il entendit les marches de l'escalier craquer et fit violence pour ne pas se précipiter, comme un chien faisant la fête à son maître. Ce n'était pas digne de lui.

Oswald entra en peignoir et le visage las, les traits flasques. Il était désormais plus détendu, mais la fatigue et l'agacement de la journée demeuraient.

Il sembla hésiter, le pas plus lent que d'habitude, avant de, à la grande surprise d'Ed, s'asseoir juste à côté de lui sur la banquette près du feu de cheminée.

Edward sentit un frisson lui parcourir la nuque en prenant une bouffée dans le nez – l'odeur du propre, l'odeur du talc et du shampoing, l'odeur d'Oswald après le bain.

Il déposa lentement son journal et son crayon sur la table basse et se tourna vers le Pingouin.

\- Comment te sens-tu ?, demanda-t-il avec un intérêt non feint.

\- Épuisé.

Sa voix était plus nasale qu'à l'accoutumée, ce qu'Ed nota sans en avoir l'air.

\- Est-ce que ta jambe te fait souffrir ?

Oswald esquissa un sourire crispé, un sourire de façade destiné à rassurer plus qu'autre chose.

\- Le bain a beaucoup aidé. Je ne la sens presque plus.

La main du Pingouin tapota le genoux d'Ed de façon quasi paternelle.

Ce dernier eut un choc en remarquant combien Oswald cachait sa douleur juste pour lui faire plaisir. S'il n'avait pas été déjà convaincu que son ami tenait à lui, en voici une nouvelle preuve.

Il plongea le regard dans les eaux claires contenues dans les yeux du Pingouin. C'était de très beaux yeux, d'une couleur extraordinaire et si expressifs. On pouvait tout lire à l'intérieur, et ce qu'Ed y voyait, c'était à la fois de la gentillesse mais aussi de la tension.

S'il avait pu être là le jour où Fish Mooney avait fait cette blessure à Oswald...

C'était inutile de penser à cela. Au lieu de ça, il s'agenouilla.

\- Ed, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Il retira le pied d'Oswald de son chausson, se faisant l'impression d'être le prince dans le conte de Cendrillon. Il posa le dit pied sur sa cuisse et commença à masser la cheville.

Le Pingouin lâcha un gémissement et il détourna vite la tête, ferma son expression. Ed le contempla un moment avant de reprendre ses gestes, pressant les muscles, les tendons. Il allait doucement, sans brusquerie, car il avait conscience qu'il s'agissait d'un point sensible pour Oswald. Ce n'était pas un endroit où il se laissait facilement toucher, cela se voyait à la rigidité de son cou et de ses épaules, à ses mains agrippées au bord du sofa.

Submergé par une vague de dévotion, Edward se pencha et ses lèvres effleurèrent le pied, sans oser aller jusqu'au bout. Il aurait aimé qu'Oswald comprenne ce que son geste voulait dire, mais il n'était pas sûr de l'interprétation qu'il pourrait avoir. Le Pingouin avait été trahi tant de fois qu'il ne saurait probablement pas reconnaître une loyauté aussi profonde que celle qu'Ed lui vouait.

Toutefois, il allait tout faire pour qu'Oswald le réalise.

Il laissa ses mains remonter le bas de pyjama pour glisser sur le mollet. La voix d'Oswald l'appela avec une telle douceur qu'il fut obligé de redresser la tête, oubliant sa tâche un instant.

\- Je sais que tu as mal, se défendit Edward en repoussant le pont de ses lunettes sur son nez. Je veux juste t'aider...

« Laisse-moi t'aider. », murmura-t-il dans sa barbe, tout en espérant que le Pingouin avait entendu.

Il poursuivit ses massages, précautionneux quand ses doigts atteignirent les cicatrices formant des lacets sinueux sous la peau pâle aux veines foncées. Elles avaient beau être anciennes, Ed savait d'expérience personnelle que les toucher pouvait réveiller des sensations désagréables.

Il releva les yeux subrepticement, et la vision qui l'accueillit lui mit du baume au coeur : le Pingouin s'était enfin laissé allé contre le dossier du sofa, les paupières closes et le souffle apaisé.

Il y avait un tel abandon dans la posture d'Oswald que pendant une minute, Ed fut désarmé. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge, l'empêchant de briser ce silence serein entre eux, ce silence de non-dit – il voulait faire des promesses, jurer sa fidélité, et plus. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il pourrait offrir, en cet instant, mais tout, tout ce qu'il avait à sa disposition, corps et âme, pouvait appartenir à Oswald s'il le lui demandait.

Il lui suffisait pour cela de briser le silence qui les retenait prisonniers.

Les lèvres d'Edward prononcèrent le nom d'Oswald sans vraiment le dire. Il ne devrait pas réclamer plus que ce qu'il avait. Oswald lui avait tant donné.

Une compensation. Il pouvait offrir cela, et combler par la même occasion tous ses désirs. Ou du moins les calmer, pour un maigre instant.

Lentement, il remit le pied dans le chausson et se rapprocha. Les mains timidement posées sur les genoux d'Oswald, il les écarta.

Ce dernier ouvrit subitement les yeux. Ed rougit et se glissa entre ses cuisses, honteux oui, mais décidé à aller jusqu'au bout.

\- Je le fais parce que j'en ai envie, marmonna-t-il d'un ton buté. Parce que tu en as besoin aussi. Mais si ça ne te plaît pas, tu peux dire non. Je ne t'en voudrais pas.

Il mentait. Mais si Oswald le repoussait maintenant, il ferait comme si ça ne l'atteignait pas.

Il n'osait pas le regarder. Il n'osait même pas continuer, le ventre noué d'appréhension. Il n'avait jamais fait ça avant, et la gêne, la peur de mal faire et l'excitation se disputaient en lui bruyamment, noyant toutes ses pensées cohérentes.

Peut-être qu'Oswald ne savait pas ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Il l'entendit déglutir, pourtant il ne le repoussa pas.

Edward considéra cela comme un acquiescement et, avec une part de culpabilité pour profiter de la potentielle naïveté de son partenaire, il embrassa la bosse de l'entrejambe à travers le tissu.

Au-dessus de lui, Oswald laissa échapper un couinement qu'il étouffa d'une main.

Le visage d'Ed s'embrasa, mais il se refusa à regarder. Il était un homme en mission, il ne devait pas se laisser distraire.

Il se rendit compte que ses lunettes allaient le déranger dans sa tâche, aussi les retira-t-il avant de continuer. Il prit à pleine bouche la bosse sous le pyjama, et avec ses doigts, il chercha les bourses. Lorsqu'il les trouva, il les malaxa doucement, et appliqua une pression avec sa bouche. L'avidité lui faisait monter la salive aux lèvres. Il repensa à la journée qu'ils avaient eu, à la montée en pression du Pingouin, ses cris résonnant à travers le hall de la mairie.

S'il avait pu faire ça plus tôt dans la journée, bien des crises auraient pu être évitées.

Il geint de plaisir à cette idée, et il tira sur la ceinture du bas de pyjama, dévoilant un chemin de poil sombre. C'était obscène de voir cette partie d'Oswald à l'air libre – c'était la chose la plus émoustillante qu'il ait vu depuis longtemps.

Sa langue trouva le nombril, s'y glissa, tandis que d'une main, il abaissait pantalon et sous-vêtement.

Seigneur, il n'avait plus qu'une envie : le prendre dans sa bouche.

\- Edward, hoqueta Oswald d'une voix chaude et choquée.

L'une de ses mains lévita près du visage d'Ed, effleurant son oreille. Edward la guida dans ses cheveux et gémit de bien être en la sentant lui caresser le crâne. C'était terriblement gratifiant !

Le sexe d'Oswald était normal, de taille comme de couleur, hormis qu'il n'était pas circoncis. Edward avait vu beaucoup d'appareils génitaux dans sa vie de scientifique, mais jamais en érection – du moins, quand ce n'était pas de son pénis qu'il était question. Toutefois il se sentait plus confiant qu'il ne l'avait craint. Ses lèvres s'arrondirent et il enfila le gland au chaud contre sa langue, prenant soin de saliver abondamment sur la peau hypersensible, tandis que ses doigts se resserraient autour de la verge.

Cette fois, Oswald lâcha un bruit qui ressemblait à un cri, et sa tête se renversa en arrière. Sa réaction exacerbée était une récompense immense qui conforta davantage Ed dans sa quête. Il engouffra avec empressement le sexe turgescent dans sa bouche, maladroit mais terriblement volontaire. Les sons qui s'échappaient d'Oswald étaient une véritable drogue, un chant de sirène.

La tête lui tournait et il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié de respirer. Il relâcha la verge pour reprendre son souffle, cependant il ne pouvait s'interrompre longtemps, le désir reprenait le dessus, enflammant quelque chose au creux de ses reins.

Il suça comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il avait vaguement conscience de l'image débauchée qu'il donnait, mais il ne pouvait pas arrêter. C'était intime, c'était la preuve de son absolu dévouement, et c'était un bon moyen pour aider Oswald à relâcher la pression qui l'habitait.

C'était parfait. Et quand le sperme jaillit sur sa langue, il se dépêcha d'emprisonner le reste dans un mouchoir qu'il avait préparé à cet effet. Le goût n'était pas terrible mais l'émotion, elle, était puissante et grisante. Il se retint de dire « merci », cela aurait été particulièrement ridicule.

Sans attendre, et afin qu'Oswald ne soit pas gêné, il le rhabilla et se redressa sur ses pieds, puis déclara d'un ton détaché :

\- Je vais demander à Olga où en est le dîner. J'espère que tu as faim.

Il ne doutait pas que ce fut le cas. Ce genre d'exercice avait tendance à creuser l'appétit, du moins, lui semblait-il.

Tout en remettant ses lunettes, il en profita pour admirer la vue : Oswald, les cuisses écartées, la poitrine se soulevant à un rythme irrégulier, le cou et le visage écarlates.

Avant que le Pingouin n'ait eu le temps de reprendre ses esprits, Ed s'éclipsa en espérant que la gouvernante avait suivi ses instruction pour le repas.

A présent qu'Oswald était relaxé et déchargé de toute frustration, le faire se reposer serait un jeu d'enfant. Un souper léger, puis Ed le conduirait à sa chambre. Demain, Oswald sera à nouveau frais comme un gardon et apte à supporter une nouvelle semaine à son poste de maire.

Edward se toucha la lèvre inférieure avec un mince sourire qu'il s'empressa de faire disparaître. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir fait le bon calcul : l'effet était nettement là, mais l'acte ne risquait-il pas d'assombrir leur relation ? Pourtant Ed avait essayé de se montrer aussi professionnel que possible.

Mais peut-être était-ce là la problème : un professionnel n'aurait pas agi ainsi. Au fond, il savait bien qu'il avait été poussé par un désir égoïste, au risque de blesser son ami. Il avait été frivole sans réfléchir aux conséquences que cela pouvait avoir.

L'angoisse le fit s'arrêter au milieu du couloir : et s'il s'était trompé ? Et si Oswald avait détesté qu'il fasse cela et lui en tienne rigueur ?

Il ne supporterait pas qu'Oswald s'éloigne de lui.

Il se prit le visage dans les mains. Non, il avait fait ce qu'il fallait. Oswald n'était pas un enfant, ni un innocent. Et il avait aimé ça, la preuve en était le goût salé et âpre sur le bout de sa langue.

Il reprit sa marche, repoussant avec difficultés les inquiétudes venues le poursuivre.

Plus tard, ils dînèrent ensemble et les craintes d'Edward furent évacuées. Oswald aborda le sujet de lui-même :

\- J'aimerais que l'on parle de...ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure.

La voix timide. Des mots pourtant répétés à l'avance.

\- J'ai peur de m'être un peu trop reposé sur toi pour me cajoler ces derniers temps.

Un peu plus d'assurance dans le ton.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes forcé. Si je t'ai demandé de devenir mon chef de cabinet, c'est uniquement parce que j'ai reconnu en toi des qualités que je recherchais, et tu n'as pas à en faire plus. Nous sommes amis, et il m'importe que nous soyons sur un pied d'égalité, du moins en dehors du travail.

Pas la place de répondre. Le Pingouin était lancé et Ed ne pouvait pas le contredire (il ne se forçait pas).

\- Tu n'as pas à faire tout cela pour moi, tu en fais déjà bien assez. Ta présence ici...tu ignores à quel point c'est important pour moi. Tu as autrefois été la seule personne qui me séparait du néant, et si aujourd'hui, je peux un tant soit peu rembourser cette dette, je le fais avec gratitude.

Le mot tinta en Edward comme une épiphanie. C'était le sentiment qu'il éprouvait : la gratitude.

Et Oswald ressentait la même chose. Il pouvait se raccrocher à cela pour tenter de le comprendre.

Il pouvait garder cela près de son cœur. Le discours d'Oswald à l'instant était une manière de dire qu'il accepterait ce qu'Ed lui donnerait.

C'était un serment de fidélité, aussi sûrement qu'il avait fait le sien à genoux dans le petit salon.

Ed rosit en baissant les yeux sur sa soupe. Cet homme avait un effet magique sur lui : il lui suffisait de seulement quelques mots pour apaiser toutes ses anxiétés.

\- Merci Oswald. Merci d'être là, dit-il tendrement.

Le sourire du Pingouin lui répondit avec une douceur sans égale qu'il ne lui avait vu avec nul autre.

\- Merci à toi Ed. De prendre soin de moi comme tu le fais.

Cette chaleur, ce brasier incandescent qui crépitait dans sa poitrine...Ed voulait s'y blottir et ne jamais s'en éloigner.

L'amitié était une belle chose, et il allait s'y accrocher de toutes ses forces.


End file.
